1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a flash unit including flash capable condition display means and a data photographing device, and more particularly to such a camera using a common light source therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras containing therein a light source for displaying the flash capable condition of a flash unit, namely, the charged-up condition of a main capacitor, have been increasing. Also, cameras provided with a data photographing device for recording on a film various types of information regarding photography have come into wide use.